Ghaznavid
by Mad Mary Kidd
Summary: Quatre discovers that his education was somewhat lacking in certain relevant areas. Mild implied 3 plus 4. Man, it took me ages to find a historical homosexual relationship in the Middle East...


By: Mad Mary Kidd

Pairing: A little implied 3 4

Rating: PG-13. Tame, really

Warnings: None, unless implied shonen ai gets you squeamish

Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to other people, people who are not me. Fact: Ghaznavid and Ayaz are fo' reals, yo. Google it

Intro: Quatre discovers that his education was somewhat lacking in certain relevant areas

**Ghaznavid**

Quatre gazed out of the window after his new friend, unfamiliar feelings coursing through him. So strong were they that he could not hide his expression of longing, even from Rashid.

"Master... Are you not concerned that he now knows our location? Are you willing to let him go freely?"

Quatre did not tear his gaze from the window, even long after Trowa's truck had disappeared from sight. "I wouldn't mind even if he came back here to attack me. At least I'd get to see him again."

Suddenly remembering himself, and that Rashid could contact his father at any time, he dropped his gaze. "I mean... He's the first friend I made here on earth. Even with the Maguanacs here, it gets quite lonely. And I'm intrigued as to his MS. I wonder if there are more of us out there?"

Not for nothing had Rashid become the leader of a group of forty men; he was not easily distracted, and could recognise backpedalling when he saw it.

"With respect... Are you sure your reasons for wishing to ah, see him again are not rooted in something more... personal?" As he suspected, his words drew forth a blush, but Quatre seemed resolute.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said. "As I said, he's the first friend I - "

"Have you ever heard of Mahmud Ghaznavi?" Interrupted the Maguanac leader. Quatre blinked.

"Of course. He was the ruler of the Middle Eastern Ghaznavid Empire in the first century, and the first ruler to carry the title of Sultan. I studied his campaigns while I was learning at home with my father. Why?"

"Did you know he and his lover became, in Islamic lore and poetry, a symbol of perfect love?" Quatre's blush deepened slightly.

"No, I didn't know that. I only studied his military campaigns."

Rashid nodded slowly. "It is true. Many stories and fables were written about their love and devotion to each other. Ghaznavi was so besotted with his lover, it was said that he was a 'slave to a slave'."

"He fell in love with a slave girl?" Quatre's interest was piqued, despite the fact that the subject of love made him slightly uncomfortable. He was further intrigued when Rashid smiled and shook his head.

"No. Not a girl." He waited for the penny to drop; it only took a second or two. Quatre hung his head. "Malik Ayaz was made first a general, and then a King by Ghaznavi, who loved him deeply," Rashid continued.

Quatre overcame his embarrassment in his incredulity as he recognised the name. "Ayaz was Ghaznavi's lover?" he exclaimed. "I've heard of him, but I had no idea that they..." He tailed off, realising the relevance of this conversation.

"Ayaz was devoted to his King, and many fables describe this devotion. Once Ayaz and the Sultan were having lunch together, and the Sultan sliced a piece of cucumber and gave it to Ayaz, who ate it eagerly, proclaiming it to be delicious. The Sultan took another piece for Ayaz and a third for himself - but when he put it in his mouth he spat it back out again. The cucumber was chalky and bitter. He glared at Ayaz, and accused him of tricking him into eating the cucumber by pretending it tasted wonderful. But Ayaz said, 'No my King. You have given me so many sweet things, that everything given to me by your hand is sweet.'

"Of old, relationships of this nature have been revered."

Quatre looked up and smiled wryly. "Things are a little different now than in the first century," he said quietly. "I can't see my father approving, for a start."

Rashid chuckled. "And when did Master Quatre worry for his father's approval or disapproval of his actions?"

"I do worry. He wasn't at all happy when I came out here to fight."

"But it did not stop you coming out here," countered Rashid. "Your father will say many things. And either his words will affect your decision, or they won't. But I doubt a few harsh words from one man could make someone of your strength forget his own heart."

With that, Rashid left his little master to collect his thoughts and courage, and made his way to the underground hangar to see how the repairs to Sandrock were coming along.


End file.
